


thrice‘2

by azureyibrewA



Category: One Piece
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureyibrewA/pseuds/azureyibrewA
Kudos: 10





	thrice‘2

他们本应完美的小长假的第一个早上，就已经开始了不尽人意。  
两个金发男人都不用面面相窥，只要伸手划过的床铺，就知道中间早已没有温度。就连浴室也没有动过的迹象，估计艾斯是直接去银行用员工澡堂了。

“我们做了什么特别过分的事吗？”马尔科在床边皱着眉头回想昨晚下班后的一切，并不觉得有任何不妥的地方。  
“不是跟平常一样吗？”萨波在另一床边同样不解地没有反省，“或者说比平常还要收敛了一点。”

算是职工宿舍，即便开始只有马尔科一个人住，他有资格且待遇并不差。小栋别墅，三个卧室，两个书房，客厅也大的足够打乒乓球。但住在这里的三人却每天都挤在一个房间睡觉，即便床重新定做过。

勉强归为精心准备其实有大半是买好的熟食的烛光晚餐，至少他们都吃得很饱，配着两瓶陈年拉菲，让氛围恰到好处。他们都知道艾斯有点脸红的时候最让人想对他下手。他们聊着琐事，终于能把工作抛在耳后，轻碰的酒杯是为了庆祝什么的开始。艾斯倒是没有醉。  
顺水推舟，就像约定俗成一样，艾斯被有一搭没一搭的吻淹没在沙发上。电视里闪着带有娇喘的影片，持续到让人头昏，艾斯才发现是自己的声音。

水声让人崩溃。

可能是酒的后劲，可能是体位的折磨，艾斯的睫毛上蒙着薄薄水雾。萨波的驰骋总是向着暴力递进，跟他在外面的形象相悖万里。自己的下体被摩擦硬得发痛，但却已经一滴都射不出来了，艾斯趴在马尔科纹身上呜咽着，眼泪还没下坠就被吞噬。

假期才开始，谁也不会离去，没有什么可焦躁的,他早就被他们开发得柔软不已。

萨波很郁闷地清洗昨天的碗筷，裸露的上半身能看到零散的吻痕，背部有像是抓痕的红印，可惜艾斯不爱留指甲，并不会给他留下他毫不介意的伤害。  
马尔科的身上也半斤八两挂着标记，能看出艾斯的进步，随便洗漱完的马尔科在浴室看着这些稚嫩的调戏，心情稍微变好了一点。  
估计艾斯今天的制服应该穿得整整齐齐，并把立领的最上端的扣子扣死。萨波和马尔科是收敛了，他们慢慢会注意不要咬出血，特别是对艾斯柔软的胸部。

马尔科把一塌糊涂的被单塞进洗衣机，用眼神示意萨波空出来的浴室。如果这些家务能在早上与艾斯亲昵后再做，肯定会让人心情更加愉快。  
本来两人还买了很多道具想给艾斯一个惊喜，可惜快递真的越来越慢了。

海归，博士，双学位，已发表刊登论文三十二篇。  
人事部以藏有点纳闷地看着眼前这个年纪轻轻相貌堂堂且简历描述优秀得不像个人类的男人，简直让人想问他为何这么完美还要下凡工作。  
事实证明工作对萨波来说真是大材小用，看着保险库成堆增长的宝石与金银首饰，马尔科却并没有扩建的打算。于是每个家族的财产便集中地放在一起，每个抽屉也从物品的名称改为了家族的名称。

以藏的怀疑没有太久就得到了证实，萨波的目的却也并没有那么惊天动地。简而盖之是劫富济贫，而且出资是虽然还有名义但被萨波已经断绝很久关系的贵族，追查起来也无人构成罪责，自家人用了自家的财产，哪怕中介是银行。  
唯一与原计划不同的是萨波在这个银行遇到了艾斯，是在他入职半年后的事情。所以萨波便把离职的环节放弃了。

新上任的保安，第一天，萨奇带着艾斯熟悉着各种部门。大堂经理握着艾斯的手迟迟没有松开，就差环绕萨波的女性写投诉信。

“能跟我交往吗？”比一见钟情还要快，萨波把自己自来熟的技能用到了极限，还不到午饭时间，他就趁着空挡对看着门口络绎人们的艾斯说出了“你好，我是萨波。”之后的话。  
艾斯一直以为萨波在开玩笑，萨波也没有否认。他没有证据证明自己爱着艾斯这个人，但是他可以毫不犹豫地肯定他很爱艾斯的身体。

第一个对艾斯表白的人是萨波。  
第一个抓到艾斯的人是马尔科。

“有点过了。”马尔科自言自语不知道在说自己还是艾斯，在最后一次冲撞之后得到一个沙哑的呻吟，马尔科满意地退了出来。

那是艾斯刚被马尔科捡回来的晚上，被反手拷在员工浴室的铁管上。


End file.
